Le Swanfire à l'école des sorciers (Poudlard)
by Luciole26
Summary: Une nouvelle élève arrive à Poudlard et vient intriguer l'un des garçons les plus réservés. Cette rencontre va avoir un impact que les deux jeunes gens n'aurons pas prévu...
1. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1 : La rencontre

_Le jour de la rentrée – Premier cours de métamorphose_

Un jeune homme brun vêtu de son uniforme de sorcier arriva charger d'un sac à bandoulière et de nombreux ouvrages dans les mains. Sa classe dans laquelle il était depuis 4 ans n'avait pas changé d'un pouce. Chacun avait ses propres amis, chacun avait sa propre réputation. Pourtant les Gryffondor étaient censés être un peu plus soudés que ça… peut-être que c'est le fait qu'il soit dans cette classe qui lui donne cette impression depuis des années. De nature solitaire au départ, il ne s'était fait aucun ami, car son père était craint des gens. Le jeune garçon avait fini par se résigner et prendre cette habitude jusqu'à… ce qu'il finisse par se laisser amadouer par deux personnes et maintenant ce sont ses meilleurs amis. Ce matin devait être un jour comme tous les autres à Poudlard. Le premier cours c'était _Métamorphose _avec Mlle French, un professeur sympathique et qui n'avait pas froid aux yeux. Comme chaque année, elle était leur professeur principal et tous l'apprécier.

_Qu'allons-nous bien pouvoir étudier cette année dans cette matière?_ Sur ces pensées, il alla s'asseoir à sa place comme les autres élèves. Une rouquine s'installa derrière lui à sa droite sans rien dire. Quelques minutes après, le jeune homme studieux sentit un mouvement rapide dans son dos. Son camarade et ami de classe arriva en trombe et s'installa à côté de la fille rousse d'un air essoufflé.

_ « Tu as eu une panne d'oreiller ce matin ? lança-t-il au nouveau venu, d'un air amusé.

_ Ah ah très drôle ! marmonna ce dernier tout en posant ces affaires sur sa table, saluant brièvement la fille près de lui.

_ Non sincèrement qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu ne rates jamais la réunion pour la répartition des premières années dans les maisons. »

Tous les élèves étaient installés et Mlle French tenait dans sa main un livre. Elle demanda leur attention.

_ « Mon père a eu un travail de dernière minute et il n'a pas pu me déposer à la gare. J'ai dû attendre l'ami de mon père, tu sais Mr Hopper ? expliqua son ami.

_ Le médecin de l'école ?

_ Ouais. Il m'a pris au passage. Nous avons fait le trajet en voiture. Il a également été absent, mais apparemment c'était exceptionnel…

_ Ok…

_ Tiens d'ailleurs, le hasard fait bien les choses… en arrivant en retard j'ai entendu des rumeurs dans le couloir comme quoi il y aurait une nouvelle élève qui va faire son entrée à Poudlard.

_ Et ?

_ Elle était à l'Académie de magie de Beaux Bâtons ! Ces parents ont muté en Angleterre et elle a dû les suivre.

_ L'école de magie en France ? C'est bien la première fois qu'une personne de cette école est transférée ici.

_ D'où la curiosité de tous à Poudlard ! Elle doit être blonde, super jolie et porter des robes de soie bleue. fit son camarade d'un air rêveur.

_ Mr Gold et Mr Booth! interpella Belle french d'un air mécontent, voyant ces deux élèves bavarder l'air de rien.

_ Pardon mademoiselle!" fit August, d'un air contrit.

La voisine de ce dernier leva les yeux en l'air, d'un air blasé et Baelfire se retourna avec un sourire quelque peu amusé sur les lèvres. Mlle French avait toujours les yeux posés sur eux et donc Bae reprit son sérieux. Autant l'enseignante pouvait être gentille et conciliante autant des fois il ne fallait pas la contrarier. Il prêta alors attention à ces propos.

_ « J'ai une annonce très importante à vous faire. Nous allons accueillir une nouvelle élève. Elle vient de très loin et elle est également en 5ème année comme vous. Peut-être en avez-vous eu vent ? C'est une élève qui vient de l'école Beaux Bâtons. appuya la jolie et jeune femme brune prénommée Belle en scrutant August.

_ Je te l'avais dit ! C'est pour nous ! Quel rêve ! murmura le retardataire à son ami devant lui.

_ Suite aux changements professionnels de ses parents, elle a dû quitter cette école et venir s'inscrire ici. Donc j'espère que vous l'accueillerez au mieux et que quelqu'un voudra bien lui servir de guide après les cours.

_ Mais Madame comment c'est possible ? Les maisons ne sont pas identiques de cette école à la nôtre ! s'exclama une petite blonde intriguée.

_ Eh bien Mademoiselle Swan appartenait à la maison de Gifford Ollerton, symbolisée par le courage et la force. Cette maison n'était-elle pas proche de celle de Gryffondor? » questionna le professeur des métamorphoses.

Il eut des murmures dans la classe.

_ « D'une école à une autre il y a des similitudes pour les maisons comme pour les cours. Bien évidemment nous verrons avec elle pour la B.U.S.E de cette année. La seule petite différence c'est que les élèves de Beaux Bâtons ne passent pas leur B.U.S.E avant la 6ème année. Sur ce, plus de questions ? » demanda l'enseignante en observant ses élèves.

De l'autre côté de la porte de la classe, la nouvelle élève entendait tout et attendait avec appréhension. Arrivera-t-elle à se fondre dans la masse ainsi ? La jeune fille blonde regarda son nouvel uniforme et baissa les yeux sur ses chaussures.

_ « Votre nouvelle camarade ne devrait pas tarder arriver. » répondit à nouveau le professeur.

Emma releva la tête et inspira un bon coup avant de frapper deux coups à la porte.

_ « Entrez. » annonça la responsable des 5ème années de la maison de Gryffondor.

Elle ouvrit la porte et entra. Elle referma cette dernière et marcha lentement sur l'allée principale entre les différentes tables de chaque côté. Tous la dévisagèrent avec surprise, curiosité et elle entendit même quelques-uns gloussaient en la fixant.

_ « Chut ! fit Belle French, n'appréciant pas les moqueries.

_ On a droit au vilain petit canard. Tu as vu ses lunettes en cul de bouteille ! On dirait celles de Madame Trelawney. Je suis déçu… elle n'a rien d'un top model comme la célèbre Fleur Delacourt. » murmura August, affligé.

Baelfire ne répondit pas à son ami. Il contemplait la nouvelle élève et il était comme intrigué. Ce fut le seul à la regarder avec beaucoup de sérieux. La jeune fille avait les cheveux blonds longs attachés en queue de cheval et des lunettes affreuses sur son nez. Derrière cette monture, il pouvait voir de magnifiques yeux verts.

_ « Est-elle myope ou est-ce qu'un leurre ? De nos jours, il existe de plus jolies lunettes que ça chez les opticiens. songea-t-il, curieux.

_ Bienvenue à Poudlard, Emma. Nous sommes heureux de t'accueillir dans la maison de Gryffondor. dit Mlle French avec un grand sourire à la jeune fille.

_ Merci.

_ Il n'y a plus de place mise à part à côté de Mr Gold. Donc je vous laisse vous installer.» s'enquit la jeune femme avant d'ouvrir le manuel des Métamorphoses pour les 5ème années.

Emma Swan prit place à côté de Baelfire en silence tandis que d'autres continuèrent à l'observer du coin de l'œil. Mal à l'aise, elle sortit le même livre que l'enseignante et suivit les indications de Mlle French à la lettre.

La suite du cours se déroula sans encombre. L'enseignante raconta une anecdote vécue et apprit aux élèves à faire un tour de magie en rapport à ce genre de situation. L'atmosphère était moins pesante qu'à son arrivée et quelques rires furent partagés entre élèves. Emma ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire et d'apprécier même si elle ne parla pas le reste du temps. Quant à son voisin, il ne put détourner le regard de ce petit sourire adorable tout en se demandant pourquoi cette fille l'intéressait autant.

_À suivre_


	2. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2 : Rumford Gold

Le cours de Mlle French prit fin. Baelfire commença à ranger et à se préparer. Sa voisine fit de même avec une certaine aisance qu'elle n'avait pas au départ en rentrant dans cette classe. Emma repensa aux remarques de ses camarades sur son arrivée et sur son apparence. Comme quoi elle avait bien eu raison de faire ça… Pour plus de tranquillité, il valait mieux se faire passer pour la plus laide de la classe de cette manière elle aurait la paix. De plus, il y avait tellement de préjugés sur son ancienne école... Elle était sur ses pensées quand l'enseignante s'approcha de sa table.

_ « Baelfire, pourrais-tu servir de guide à Emma pour la suite de la journée ? » demanda Belle French.

Bae regarda le professeur ainsi que sa voisine, d'un air pensif.

_ « Euh… d'accord. murmura ce dernier.

_ J'y vais, à tout à l'heure ! » lança August à son ami.

Celui-ci se contenta d'acquiescer et vit son camarade quitter la classe avec les autres.

_ « Merci à toi. Tu seras entre deux bonnes mains Emma. Baelfire est un élève très sérieux. Je dirais même que c'est un très bon élève. répondit l'adulte.

_ Professeur… murmura le concerné, embarrassé.

_ Oui je sais, je me tais. Je ne vous retiens pas. » conclut Mlle French, d'un petit sourire avenant.

La nouvelle posa son sac contre son épaule et scruta son voisin avec plus d'attention. Ce dernier était très réservé. Elle avait l'impression que faire le guide n'était pas dans ses priorités actuellement. Etait-ce le genre de garçon qui préférait ne pas être interférer dans quoi que ce soit par quelqu'un d'autre ou bien était-il du genre égoïste, à ne penser qu'à lui ? Elle était sur ce questionnement en quittant la classe et le suivant d'un bon pas.

_ « Je… suis désolée. Tu avais probablement d'autres choses à faire que de servir de guide à quelqu'un comme moi. » annonça Emma gauchement.

Baelfire fronça des sourcils et l'observa quelque peu surpris suite aux propos de sa camarade.

_ « Euh non ce n'est pas du tout ça. Je… ça ne me dérange pas. J'ai juste été pris un peu au dépourvu. » avoua-t-il maladroitement détournant son regard d'elle.

Cette fille de Beaux Bâtons avait un je ne sais quoi qu'il le déstabilisait complètement. Déjà pendant tous le cours et pour la première fois, il n'avait pas réussi à être 100% attentif. Cette drôle de sensation qui l'habitait ne le rassurer pas vraiment. Peut-être qu'inconsciemment il a montré une certaine distance vis-à-vis d'elle qui ne l'a pas échappé. Il se sentait un peu mal à l'aise mais aussi coupable de ce manque de tact, il devait au moins la rassurer sur ce point.

_ « Je ne me suis pas présenté comme il faut. Je m'appelle Baelfire Gold. Je serais ton guide pour cette journée. Poudlard est immense, on peut facilement se perdre. Ça m'est déjà arrivé. Je serais ravi de t'aider et… si tu as des questions, n'hésite-pas à me les poser. » finit-il par dire en tendant sa main par politesse

La jeune fille blonde avec ses lunettes de binoclarde sourit au jeune homme et accepta sa poignée de main.

_ « Emma Swan. Je suis enchantée de faire ta connaissance. D'accord, merci de bien vouloir m'aider. »

Au contact de sa main, l'adolescent eut un frisson indéfinissable et des picotements. Il la relâcha aussi rapidement qu'elle le lui a répondu. La jeune fille semblait également troubler par la main du jeune garçon.

_ « Ce n'est rien. C'est par là. fit-il en tournant la tête dans une direction et montrant un nouveau couloir, cachant son émoi.

_ Qu'avons-nous après ? Ah… cours de potion. » murmura-t-elle en regardant la feuille de son nouvel emploi du temps, embarrassée.

Quelques minutes après, il s'arrêta devant une porte.

_ « Le cours de potion de notre classe se déroulera toujours ici. informa Bae sérieusement à la nouvelle élève.

_ D'accord. »

Elle allait ouvrir la poignée de la porte quand elle vit ce dernier prêt à repartir de l'autre côté.

_ « Mais… tu ne viens pas ? Nous avons… commença-t-elle à dire.

_ Je suis exempté de ce cours. avoua le jeune élève studieux.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Euh… Mlle French exagérait tout à l'heure. Je dirais que je ne suis très bon qu'en cours de potion. Pour les autres cours, mon niveau est comme tous les autres. De toute façon… tu finiras par le découvrir. Tu devrais y aller. Il n'aime pas les élèves en retard. annonça-t-il d'un air sombre.

_ Peut-être qu'après ça, elle changera sûrement d'avis pour que je sois son guide. Après tout, je le comprendrais. » pensa-t-il avant de s'éloigner.

Emma était perdue. Que voulait-il dire par là ? Il était si mystérieux… Quelques secondes après, elle finit par entrer et rejoindre les autres. Ce cours réunissait deux maisons, la sienne, mais aussi celle des Serpentards. Certains ne se gênèrent pas pour ricaner ouvertement sur elle et lui faire des réflexions sur son apparence, ce qu'elle ignora superbement. Elle était sur le point de s'asseoir près d'une fille de Gryffondor quand une fumée violette apparut de nulle part. Il jaillit de celle-ci un homme étrange d'une quarantaine d'années. Bizarrement ce professeur avait la peau écaillée d'un vert sombre, les cheveux-mi-longs châtain clair et des yeux perçants à vous glacer le sang.

_ « Eh bien, eh bien ! Qu'avons-nous là ? Une célébrité… Emma Swan, fille de parents Aurors et avec un noble titre. La réputation et la beauté de tes parents les précèdent en France… apparemment… » lança-t-il d'une voix trainante.

Emma sortit un cahier et le livre de potion.

_ « Sauf pour ce qui est de leur fille ! » lança une élève de Serpentards, d'un ton moqueur.

Elle rit avec quelques-unes de ses camarades. Emma scruta la vipère en question.

_ « Ça suffit. gronda le professeur, d'une voix menaçante.

_ «L'apparence extérieure ne fait pas tout dans la vie. Ce n'est certainement pas sur ça qu'on me jugera quand j'aurai mon diplôme. déclara l'ancienne élève de Beaux Bâtons avec un sourire appuyé à la peste ayant sa coiffe impeccable.

_ Oh toi ! s'écria la jeune fille brune de Serpentards.

_ Attention, mes chères demoiselles ! Je ne me répéterais pas. prévint le sorcier faisant apparaître sa baguette dans sa main.

_ J'en ai fini. Je suis là pour apprendre, pas pour parler ou discuter de ma vie ou de celle des autres.» répondit la nouvelle élève avec sincérité.

August était au rang derrière elle et fut saisi par l'aplomb de la nouvelle Gryffondor. Il eut des murmures désapprobateurs. Emma avait indirectement fait une réflexion au professeur.

_ « Tu n'aurais pas dû dire ça… Tu ne sais pas qui il est ? murmura la voisine inquiète à côté d'elle.

_ Non… je devrais m'en soucier ?

_ Il ne faut jamais contrarier Rumford Gold. Tout le monde a peur de lui excepté le directeur et quelques enseignants. On ne t'a pas appris à faire profil bas ? questionna la jeune fille au côté d'Emma, d'un air interdit.

_ C'est… c'est… murmura-t-elle en pensant au garçon qui lui avait servi de guide.

_ Vous pouvez remercier votre nouvelle camarade les Gryffondors. J'enlève 30 points à votre maison. Sur ce, ouvrez votre livre à la page 40 ! » s'exclama-t-il avec un sourire narquois avant d'aller s'installer à son bureau.

Les élèves de sa classe lui adressèrent un regard de reproche puis finirent par l'ignorer le reste du cours. August observa Emma, sa voisine de devant et vit les épaules de la jeune fille s'affaissaient légèrement. Elle était nouvelle comment aurait-elle pu savoir jusqu'à maintenant ? Il se pencha vers elle et chuchota :

_ «Je ne t'en veux pas. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir en si peu de temps.»

La binoclarde se retourna légèrement et eut un faible sourire.

_ «Oui, mais je vous ai fait perdre des points. murmura-t-elle aussi en enfonçant un peu plus les lunettes sur ses yeux.

_ On les rattrapera. Il faut juste se montrer hyper discret dans son cours.

_ D'accord… dis… ton ami… euh… il a un lien de parenté avec lui ? demanda-t-elle, intriguée.

_ Oui… Rumfort Gold est son père. conclut ce dernier avant de se replonger dans son livre, voyant le professeur des potions jeter un regard dans leur direction.

_ Cela explique pas mal de choses…» songea-t-elle.

__ «De toute façon… tu finiras par le découvrir. Tu devrais y aller. Il n'aime pas les élèves en retard.» annonça Baelfire d'un air sombre._

La suite du cours pour la jeune fille lui parut comme une éternité, mais heureusement la sonnerie finit par retentir. Tous les élèves sortirent pour se diriger vers la salle commune et se restaurer.

À suivre


	3. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3 : Une attraction perturbante**

Baelfire était déjà dans la salle commune à 12h. Il était installé à la table des Gryffondors et lisait sérieusement un de ses grimoires. Le buffet était apparu quelques instants plus tôt sur chaque table, prêt à être mangé par les résidents, mais le jeune homme n'y prêta pas attention. Les élèves entrèrent peu à peu dans la grande salle de Poudlard et ce n'est que quand son ami l'interpella qu'il quitta des yeux le livre.

_ « Hey ! Tu ne t'es pas ennuyé pendant une heure ? lança August tout en allant s'installer à côté de lui tout comme d'autres élèves de Gryffondor.

_ J'ai avancé mes devoirs ici donc… fit remarquer Baelfire.

_ Ennuyeux… tu aurais dû prendre l'air. Tu t'enfermes tout le temps. Il faut profiter de la vie avant qu'il soit trop tard. »

Le fils du professeur des Potions leva les yeux en l'air, du genre « Il y a profité ET profité ».

_ « Je dois rester concentrer. Cette année est importante. Surtout la B.U.S.E. De plus, j'ai passé un marché avec mon père… Je ne dois pas perdre. annonça Baelfire à son voisin.

_ Quel marché ? Tiens en parlant de ton père… tu as vraiment raté quelque chose en cours. » s'exclama August à voix basse.

La rouquine et voisine d'August nommé Merry le scruta d'un air interdit, face à eux.

_ « Perdre 30 points de notre maison n'a rien de drôle. déclara-t-elle.

_ Oh je t'en prie Merry. Elle ne pouvait pas savoir. Emma est nouvelle et nous avons tous eu à un moment ou un autre des déboires avec Rumford Gold. rétorqua son voisin attitré en classe.

_ Je dis juste qu'elle n'a pas sa langue dans sa poche. Elle fait déjà trop parler d'elle et je ne pense pas que ce soit terminé… ça se retournera contre elle. » répondit Merry avant d'attacher ses cheveux roux avec un élastique noir.

Suite à ces mots, il eut un bref moment de silence dans la salle commune. Emma Swan avait suivi la foule et était à présent dans la salle principale où régnaient de bonnes odeurs de mets cuisinés. Pour ne pas changer, un silence s'installa quand elle apparut. Des paires d'yeux la dévisageaient, la scrutaient dans toute la pièce. Pratiquement tous les élèves de Poudlard étaient installés. Certains la contemplaient avec étonnement et d'autres avec animosité. La fille Serpentard de tout à l'heure la bouscula volontairement pour la dépasser et allait s'asseoir à sa table. La jeune femme ne releva pas et se dirigea doucement vers la table où elle était destinée prendre place pour le repas, le sac à son épaule et deux livres dans ses bras. Emma vit au loin August et… Baelfire Gold. Son guide. Le fils du professeur de potions. En voyant, ceux de sa classe l'ignoraient superbement à cause de l'incident, elle finit par arrêter de marcher, regardant ses pieds. Elle ne se sentait pas à sa place ici.

Au même moment, les professeurs entrèrent par une autre porte réservée au personnel de l'autre côté de la pièce et allèrent s'installer à leur place respective. Rumford Gold prit place au bout de la table sans rien dire et scruta de ses yeux froids l'ensemble de la salle. Il chercha du regard son fils et vit ce dernier en conversation avec August Booth, un élève quelque peu dissipé en classe. À son grand dessolement. Puis l'enseignant sentit soudain un effluve de parfum à la rose lui chatouiller les narines et il la reconnut avant même qu'elle ne prononçât un mot. Belle French s'installa comme d'habitude à côté de lui. C'était l'une des seules personnes à le supporter et à lui adresser plus de deux mots.

_ « Comment s'est passé ta journée Rumford ? questionna Belle en se penchant vers lui avec un sourire accueillant.

_ Elle a été normale comme chaque jour de rentrée. se contenta-t-il de répondre d'un ton neutre alors qu'il avait le cœur qui battait à cent à l'heure à la proximité de cette femme élégante.

_ Oh, je vois… Tu as eu mes 5èmes années ce matin, non ? Que penses-tu de la nouvelle élève ? Emma Swan. Pour ma part, je trouve cette fille charmante.

_ Elle a son franc parlé. » marmonna Rumford peu désireux de dire le fond de sa pensée sur la fille chérie de Blanche et David Swan, les célébrissimes aurors.

Belle French allait lui demander de développer, mais vit son voisin observer à nouveau la salle en fronçant des sourcils.

Du côté de Baelfire, ce dernier détourna la tête et chercha des yeux ce qui provoqua quelques secondes ce silence. Le jeune homme reconnut Emma à quelques mètres, celle-ci était immobile sur le milieu du chemin. Elle semblait méditée. C'est alors que la fille de Blanche et David releva la tête et croisa son regard. Cette sensation familière de trouble en eux surprit les deux jeunes gens à nouveau. August se pencha pour suivre le regard de son ami et remarqua également la fille binoclarde, mais quoique gentille. Il allait l'interpeller quand cette dernière rompit la connexion visuelle avec Bae et quitta la salle rapidement, sans un autre regard vers qui que ce soit. Le fils de Rumford Gold se leva sur une impulsion et prit la même direction qu'Emma.

_ « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'exclama August, surpris par l'attitude déterminée de son ami et l'interrompant dans sa lancée.

_ Je… je vais voir ce qui ne va pas puis… je n'ai pas envie qu'elle se perde. » tenta Baelfire de justifier alors qu'il ne comprenait pas trop lui-même.

En temps normal, il se serait effacé et n'aurait pas bougé d'un pouce, mais en la fixant quelque chose en lui l'ébranla. Il s'était revu il y a quelques années, habité par une tristesse et une résignation.

_ « Je vous mets des restes de côté. déclara alors le jeune garçon brun toujours assis sur le banc.

_Merci. »

Le jeune homme partit et essaya de la rattraper dans le couloir. Son père avait suivi la scène à distance puis croisa ses mains écaillées et vertes, préoccupé. Belle avait vu le fils de Rumford suivre la nouvelle qui s'était enfuie.

_ « Baelfire sert de guide à Emma Swan pour cette journée. C'est un chouette garçon. Il est très gentil. C'est une rentrée riche en émotion pour la jeune fille. Son arrivée a provoqué de nombreuses réactions. Un peu comme ton fils au début. Cela les rapproche. Ils vont sûrement établir de bons liens d'amitié. lança la jeune femme brune qui se voulait être rassurante.

_ Si seulement ça ne pouvait être que ça. » se contenta dire Rumford ayant vu le regard de ses deux adolescents.

_Aux jardins, à l'entrée du château_

Emma allait poser son sac par terre près d'un muret quand elle entendit un bruit de pas rapide derrière elle. La jeune fille se retourna et son cœur manqua un battement. Baelfire avait couru après elle. Pourquoi ? Elle le regarda avec surprise ce qui mit le garçon dans l'embarras. Son comportement était des plus étranges et lui-même reconnaissait être surpris. Pour masquer sa gêne, il mit les mains dans ses poches et tenta d'afficher une expression neutre sur le visage.

_ « Euh…est-ce que tout va bien ? demanda-t-il.

_ Oui ou non, qu'est-ce que ça change ? Tu as couru après moi pour me poser juste cette question ? répondit Emma quelque peu lassée.

_ Je voulais m'assurer que tu ne te perdes pas. C'est vaste.

_ Oh c'est pour ça… Eh bien je n'ai pas pris trop de risque, tu vois. Je n'ai pas été plus loin que les jardins à l'entrée. »

Un groupe d'étudiants de Serpentards passèrent devant eux. En voyant Baelfire et la binoclarde en pleine conversation, un des membres ne put s'empêcher de faire une remarque au passage.

_ « Mais que vois-je ? Le fils du Maudit avec la binoclarde de Beaux Bâtons. Qui lut crut ? Vous faites bien la paire. » lança-t-il avant de ricaner avec les autres.

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Emma sortit sa baguette de son manteau, mais fut interceptée à temps par la main de son compagnon.

_ « Ils n'en valent pas la peine et tu le sais. déclara-t-il tout bas à l'ancienne élève de l'académie de magie en France.

_ Alors c'est ça ? Tu acceptes ce genre de choses ? s'exclama-t-elle, furieuse en les voyant rentrer dans le château comme si de rien n'était.

_ Cela ne m'atteint plus depuis longtemps et tu devrais faire de même. Nous sommes beaucoup plus intelligents que ces prétentieux de 6ème année. » murmura-t-il sérieusement, ses yeux dévisageant les siens.

Baelfire tenait toujours fermement le poignet d'Emma. Le cœur de la jeune fille s'affola face à ses yeux marron foncé et détourna le regard, afin de cacher son émoi. Il finit par la relâcher. Le jeune homme se sentait nerveux. Emma recula, mais un de ses pieds s'empiégea sur une pierre. Elle lâcha un cri de surprise en se voyant tomber à la renverse. Baelfire vit la tête d'Emma s'approcher dangereusement du muret en pierre donc il eut le réflexe de la rattraper tout en déviant sa trajectoire. Il ne pourra pas empêcher la chute de se faire. Ils tombèrent à deux sur le côté et les lunettes d'Emma s'enlevèrent pendant l'action. La jeune fille se redressa péniblement du sol et chercha ses lunettes avec anxiété.

_ « Où elles sont ? dit-elle, soucieuse.

_ Là ». répondit Baelfire en lui tendant la paire de lunettes en cul de bouteille qu'il avait ramassé à côté de lui.

C'est alors qu'elle regarda dans sa direction. Il aperçut ces magnifiques yeux bleus. Ceux cachés par d'horribles lunettes. Pourquoi se cacher derrière celle-ci alors qu'Emma Swan était une très belle fille ? Il déglutit face au charme indéniable de l'ancienne élève de Beaux Bâtons. Il était attiré par elle. Bae ne pouvait pas le nier. Mais il ne le ferait jamais savoir à qui que ce soit. Ce n'est pas le moment, c'est trop compliqué. Elle reprit ses lunettes et les remit, un sourire d'excuse aux lèvres.

_ « Merci de m'avoir sauvée. J'aurais pu m'ouvrir la tête avec ce muret. déclara-t-elle d'une voix douce.

_ Il n'y a pas de quoi. marmonna-t-il tout bas, essayant d'éviter de scruter le visage de la nouvelle élève.

_ Qui a-t-il ?

_ Je me demandais si… tu accepterais de manger avec August et moi. Qu'importe ce que pensent les autres de la classe, l'incident en potions finira par être oublié. Si tu restes avec moi toute la journée, tu seras tranquille.

_ Vraiment ?

_ Oui.

_ Dis…

_ Oui ?

_ Peux-tu… garder ça secret ? demanda-t-elle en montrant ses lunettes.

_ Je n'ai rien vu. » se contenta-t-il de répondre.

Emma retrouva le sourire. Ils se relevèrent et se dirigèrent à nouveau vers la salle commune... Mais il n'était pas dit que Baelfire oubliera de sitôt ces yeux bleus et ce joli visage.

_À suivre…_


	4. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4 : August W. Booth**

Il s'était écoulé 20 minutes quand Baelfire et Emma rejoignirent August à la table des Gryffondors à présent peu envahis. Le jeune garçon brun avec des reflets roux dans sa tenue de sorcier mangeait distraitement, à côté de deux assiettes pleines pour les deux absents.

_ « Hey, merci August. interpella son meilleur ami en allant s'asseoir à son côté suivi de la nouvelle.

_ Il n'y a pas de quoi. C'est plus calme à présent. Ils vont lâcher l'affaire ! tempéra August.

_ C'est ce que… j'ai dit à Emma. » se contenta de réponde Bae sans regarder directement la jeune fille assise à sa droite.

Le pensif se pencha pour scruter la concerner.

_ « J'ai oublié de me présenter. August, toujours à la rescousse ! fit-il avec un salut militaire à l'ancienne élève de Beaux bâtons.

_ Contente de faire ta connaissance August. répondit Emma alors avec un petit sourire contrit.

_ C'est partagé ! »

Baelfire tiqua à ses propos.

_ « Oh vraiment ? Tu semblais pourtant… marmonna ce dernier, tout bas à son voisin.

_ Bah l'erreur est humaine. C'est une chic fille malgré… ben tu sais quoi. » murmura-t-il maladroitement en se grattant la tête d'une main.

Le fils du Maudit soupira tandis qu'Emma commençait à manger ce qu'il y avait dans son assiette sans se plaindre.

_ « Que peut-on faire de toi ? » dit Baelfire affligé par ses propos.

August fronça des sourcils, consterné puis se fit silencieux, vexé.

_ « Dites… vous êtes amis depuis longtemps ? questionna la blondinette binoclarde, sa fourchette soudain suspendue en l'air dans sa main.

_ Eh bien… depuis notre première année à Poudlard. Enfin ça n'a pas été simple au début avec notre cher camarade que tu vois là. s'enquit August coupant son voisin dans son élan.

_ Hey !

_ Tu as commencé. Bref Baelfire était plutôt du genre solitaire, toute cette histoire autour de son père…

_ August. prévint son voisin, tout en regardant les autres à leur table.

_ Ok ok, désolé ! Ce n'est pas le lieu approprié pour ce genre de confidence. Bref du jour au lendemain, on a fait connaissance et après on est devenus amis. Tu l'aurais connu i ans, tu serais surprise du changement. » avoua l'élève brun aux reflets roux.

Baelfire préféra se taire pour ne pas épiloguer là-dessus, se contentant de manger son repas sans rien dire.

***** Rumford pianota d'une main nerveusement la table depuis que son fils était parti, un pli soucieux au front.

_ « Rumford… Rumford ? » lança une voix douce avant de poser une main amicale sur la main agitée de ce dernier.

Il tressaillit à son contact et la retira de la table comme piqué à vif. Belle French se sentit vexée par son attitude. Elle n'avait pas la peste. Pourquoi était-il si véhément pour un geste aussi banal ? Rumford ne la regarda pas dans les yeux quand il se releva et quitta sa chaise.

_ « J'ai des choses à faire. » se contenta-t-il de dire sombrement avant de quitter l'estrade pour se diriger vers la porte du personnel et se réfugier dans son bureau.

Belle regarda l'assiette de son voisin, elle était à peine entamée. Elle soupira. Rumford était tellement compliqué et faisait tout pour ne pas épancher ses inquiétudes. Pourtant elle n'avait aucune intention de le mordre. Belle pensait qu'après ces 4 dernières années cet homme finirait par lui faire confiance et être de très bons amis tous les deux. Probablement que c'était à sens unique. La jeune femme se tourna vers son assiette et le finit tristement. Dix minutes plus tard, les deux jeunes adolescents étaient revenus… *****

Emma était intriguée par la remarque d'August. Alors Baelfire était donc si peu ouvert avant ? Étrangement cela se ressentait un peu… avec elle. La jeune fille ne savait pas pourquoi. Il ne lui avait plus accordé un regard depuis qu'ils étaient installés à la table. Ce dernier était songeur tout en mangeant. Brusquement quelqu'un se colla au dos de Baelfire, les bras encerclant gentiment le cou de celui-ci.

_ « Coucou Bae ! » s'exclama une jeune fille brune d'un air enjoué.

Par chance, le fils du Maudit mangeait tranquillement à ce moment-là. Il posa sa fourchette et se retourna lentement vers elle. Il semblait un peu gêné par tant de proximité.

_ « Bonjour Maureen. » répondit alors Bae avec un sourire timide.

La jeune fille lui sourit et salua également son voisin.

_ « Salut Pinoc' ! » dit-elle avec un sourire sympathique avant de desserrer l'étreinte autour du fils du professeur de potions.

Maureen finit par se redresser. Emma contempla cette complicité et sans trop savoir pourquoi cette approche lui déplaisait. Mais elle se gardait bien de le montrer. August prit un morceau de pain et le jeta sur la nouvelle venue.

_ « Je n'aime pas ce surnom ! » s'exclama ce dernier.

La fille prénommée Maureen fit une triste tête suite à la remarque d'August.

_ « Je trouve ce surnom mignon moi. avoua-t-elle.

_ Pou… Pourquoi Pinoc' ? » interrogea Emma, intriguée.

Les trois élèves se retournèrent vers elle comme s'ils venaient de réaliser qu'ils n'étaient pas tout seuls.

_ « Ah bonjour ! s'excusa Maureen avec un sourire contrit.

_ Bonjour. répondit la fille des parents Aurors poliment.

_ Euh c'est stupide comme surnom…hum…Tu connais l'histoire de Pinocchio, le pantin de bois ? Eh bien si on m'appelle ainsi c'est parce que mon père est assez célèbre dans l'artisanat. Il fait un peu de tout. Il s'appelle Marco Booth. Tu en as déjà entendu parler ? questionna August à Emma.

_ Euh non, désolée. murmura-t-elle.

_ Ce n'est pas grave. rassura Baelfire à l'intention d'Emma, sans toutefois la regarder.

_ Attends mon père est quand même super connu ! Il a une entreprise et il est boss depuis maintenant 10 ans. Mon père est un des plus grands créateurs de balais magique. Il a fait l'Aerosmith 2000 et 2001, la nova éclair et j'en passe. J'ai l'Aerosmith 2000, il est super classe !

_ Ce qu'il ne dit pas c'est qu'il est dans l'équipe Gryffondor de Quiddich. s'enthousiama leur amie.

_ Tu es attaquant ? Défenseur ?... demanda Emma, curieuse.

_ Je suis un des batteurs de l'équipe. reconnut August quelque peu fier.

_ Et toi Baelfire ? » demanda la jeune binoclarde en le fixant à son tour.

Ce dernier risqua un œil vers elle avant de passer une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux.

_ « Non je n'y fais pas parti. Je ne préfère pas prendre de risque. Mon père assisterait à tous les matchs si c'était le cas et… enfin bon il est trop… protecteur. Pour la moindre blessure. Donc pour le bien de tous, je ne m'y souscris pas. annonça-t-il sérieusement.

_ Bon je vais vous laisser finir votre repas. Enchantée d'avoir fait ta connaissance Emma. Je vais rejoindre Grace. Elle m'attend à la bibliothèque. À plus tard les garçons ! lança Maureen qui portait l'uniforme de Pousouffle, les saluant et quittant la salle commune.

_ Bye Maureen ! répondit Pinoc'.

_ À bientôt. » se contenta de répondre Bae posément avant de continuer son repas.

Emma observa les deux meilleurs amis. Ils semblaient liés à Maureen et beaucoup l'apprécier malgré les chamailleries. C'était adorable, mais pourquoi son cœur manqua un battement en revoyant en tête la scène entre Baelfire et cette fille. Elle ferma brièvement les yeux puis tenta de chasser ce trouble de son esprit, se concentrant sur son repas. Dix minutes après, ils finirent par quitter la table avec leurs affaires respectives. Ils se dirigèrent vers le couloir tandis qu'Emma ressortait l'emploi du temps. Apparemment jusqu'à 15h ils n'avaient pas cours. Que faire ? Elle était sur ses pensées quand le fils de Rumford Gold la scruta.

_ « Si tu veux, on peut te faire un tour de visite des autres salles ainsi que l'extérieur jusqu'au prochain cours qui sera celui de Leroy Dwarf, le professeur d'études des runes. termina Baelfire en regardant le papier de la nouvelle.

_ D'accord ! approuva-t-elle avec un sourire.

_ ON ? Hey ! On ne demande pas mon accord ? lança August, peu motivé à les suivre.

_ Allez viens ! Ne reste pas confiner. Il faut profiter, n'est-ce pas ce que tu m'as dit ? lança avec ironie Baelfire à son ami avant d'indiquer une direction à Emma, commençant à prendre un chemin précis.

_ Bien sûr… » soupira ce dernier, résigné.

Sur le chemin, ils rencontrèrent deux élèves de 7èmes années de Gryffondor en train de distribuer des tracks. Ils se présentèrent rapidement en tendant leurs petites brochures.

_ « Je suis déjà dans l'équipe. intervint Pinoc' en voyant de quoi il était question.

_ Désolé, pas intéressé. Bon courage pour les nouvelles recrues. » répondit simplement Bae en continuant d'avancer avec August.

Les deux amis ne remarquèrent pas qu'Emma contemplait pensivement le track et n'avait pas repris son chemin avec eux.

_ « Serais-tu intéressée ? » demanda un des aînés en voyant Emma réfléchir sur la nature du track dans ses mains.

Apparemment l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor recherchait deux nouvelles recrues pour cette nouvelle année.

_ « Euh je ne sais pas. Je peux prendre ce papier et y réfléchir ? demanda-t-elle aux deux garçons de 7ème années.

_ Pas de souci. dit l'un avec un sourire.

_ Tu as le temps. Du moins jusqu'à après-demain. prévint l'autre poliment en montrant la date et l'heure sur la brochure.

_ D'accord, merci. Au… Au revoir. » murmura-t-elle avant de rejoindre rapidement les garçons.

_À suivre…_


End file.
